Gargantuar Prime
:For the other variants of Gargantuar, see Gargantuar. Gargantuar Prime is a mechanized variant of Gargantuar that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Despite the fact that it has the same health as the other variations of Gargantuar, it also has the ability to shoot lasers that tend to incinerate a plant or a zombie. Since it is a machine, it can also be temporarily shut down by the E.M.Peach. Another disadvantage is that it is slower than the other variations of the Gargantuar, making it harder for it to get to plants in order to crush them. It also smashes plants twice, once with each of its arms, hitting a Spikerock twice and destroying a Wall-nut or Tall-nut even if they have their Plant Food effect active. It is also one of the only zombies that can kill Ghost Pepper by using its lasers. Appearance The Gargantuar Prime, mostly resemblies an actual Gargantuar in mechanized form, but also has a glass sphere on top of its head with an Imp sitting inside piloting the machine. The head of the Gargantuar Prime is less circular than that of Gargantuar, its eyes are yellow lights that shoot powerful laser beams. Similar to Gargantuar, it has a missing tooth and also wears a dog collar on its neck. Its main body is brown colored, with a cannon that resembles a trash can on its back from where it shoots out a Bug Bot Imp. Instead of arms, it has two telephone poles attached to its shoulders, as a reference to the telephone pole the Gargantuar holds. Finally, its legs are colored blue, like the pants the Gargantuar wears. These move very stiffly, which explains the zombie's slow speed. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Great SPEED: Stiff Has it all: heavy armor, laser eyes, smashing arms, and Bug Bot deployment system. Damage: crushes plants with arms Damage: randomly burns tiles with laser eyes Special: launches Bug Bot when damaged The imp pilots of the Gargantuar Prime series are handpicked by Dr. Zomboss himself. They are the imp elite. The small, the mean, and the fearless! But mostly the ones who drive a stick shift. Overview The Gargantuar Prime absorbs 180 normal damage shots, and it does not degrade. It launches its Bug Bot Imp at 91 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Day 8, 12, 19, 22, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies General Gargantuar Primes are considerably more dangerous than the other Gargantuar types, possibly except for Sloth Gargantuars. One can already be threatening, but five or more of these can destroy all the plants in your lawn. If paired with lots of Mecha-Football Zombies, it can cause lots of havoc on your lawn, emptying everything. When it launches its Bug Bot Imp, quickly use a Blover to blow it away, since Bug Bot Imps are harder to destroy than a normal Imp. Unlike other Gargantuars, this variation will utilize a laser to kill plants in the back or in other lanes with a single hit. Therefore, be ready to replant your sun-producing types like Sunflower and offensive plants by keeping a large supply of sun on hand. Also, be cautious on planting or replacing high value plants like Winter Melons, in the presence of Gargantuar Primes to avoid wasting up to 500 sun in the process. Like any threat, you can put an Iceberg Lettuce in front of it, as long as there are no other zombies to protect it. A boosted Iceberg Lettuce or its Plant Food upgrade makes it more effective if multiple Gargantuar Primes are on-screen. Also, use of an E.M.Peach can disable it both before it first enters your lawn or later on to disable multiple machines in its target area. You should definitely time the use of either of these methods whenever you see their laser eyes start to glow, to help defeat Gargantuar Primes easily before they can use their last resort. Citrons with Plant Food or boosted versions will instantly kill a Gargantuar Prime if there are no other machines in front to block it. Avoid using Jalapenos and use Cherry Bombs while they are disabled under Iceberg Lettuce or the delay will be undone. Snow Pea can slow and halt their progress while damaging them at a low cost to replace, until your disabling plants have a chance to recharge. Gargantuar Primes are actually threats from afar, as they are too slow to get far in a well-defended lawn, despite their bulk. They still can crush plants, therefore, do not put your defenses too up front. Do not try stalling them with Spikerocks, as they can kill them far faster than other Gargantuars (due to not stopping to smash until the plant is dead) despite the slower animation. Besides the lasers, the Bug Bot Imps are also notable threats. They will still land at the third column, but they get to move a longer distance. The best way to deal with them is Magnifying Grass, as it is the cheapest to plant option and can destroy them as long as there are no machines in the way. Make sure to save room in the first two back columns for any plant to deal with the Bug Bot Imps. Terror from Tomorrow The lasers, burning your plants, are your greatest threat. As such, you must be able to defeat Gargantuar Primes immediately, regardless of their numbers, while making sure nothing else is sneaking by. The most effective way is the smart use of Power Tiles. In the beginning, plant Twin Sunflowers on Power Tiles of the same color (minimum of three in almost all games) and use a Plant Food on one of them. This allows you to gain much needed sun in the beginning. Another advantage of Power Tiles is that plants that are using Plant Food are immune to lasers. You must also establish key defenses like Winter Melons in order to slow them down. Once they start showing up, replace a Twin Sunflower on one Power Tile with an Iceberg Lettuce and another with a Winter Melon. This way, when you power up each time, you get some sun, you freeze every zombie, and you get a deadly Winter Melon power-up all at once. For this strategy to work, though, you need a lot of Plant Food, so you will need a Power Lily and usually an Imitater as well. Imitater with Cherry Bomb can work too. One method that may quickly and easily get rid of all Gargantuar Primes (and other zombies) is to use a boosted Spring Bean along with Blover. If not boosted, you will also need a lot of Plant Food to feed Spring Bean. Once the Gargantuar Primes are airborne, quickly place a Blover so that everything gets blown away. The recharge rate of these plants and the slots they both take might provide an issue, so make sure you have a strategy to have enough damage producing plants as well. Gallery Gargantuar Prime Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Gargantuar Prime Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Prime Mover.png|Gargantuar Prime in Prime Mover Achievement. Gargantuar Prime Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Gargantuar Prime packet.png|Gargantuar Prime Seed Packet (Chinese version only). GargantuarPrimeHD.png|HD Gargantuar Prime LASERDOWNDOUBLE.png|Gargantuar Prime's laser vision incinerating a plant. LASERATTYEMPT.png|Gargantuar Prime about to launch lasers. descargaDay 8 Statue.jpg|Far Future Day 8 statue. Hypno Gargantuar Prime.jpg|A Hypnotized Gargantuar Prime. Finallyzzz.png|Two Gargantuar Primes in Zomboss Test Lab III. Prime Garg Sale.png|An advertisement with the Gargantuar Prime. Garg Prime Head Map.png|Gargantuar Prime's head on the Chinese Far Future Map. Trivia *The Gargantuar Prime is closely related to the Hound Bot Zombie in color. *This is the first Gargantuar to have two poles, two imps and a secondary attack, laser eye. It's also the first to be a robot. *It's unknown why there's no normal Gargantuar in Far Future. **This mabye because normal Gargantuars can't carry more than one pole. *This is the first Gargantuar to have two special attacks. One is to incinerate a plant, while the other one is to smash a plant twice. It is also the first Gargantuar to have weaknesses, one of which is that it is slower than other Gargantuars, and the other is that it can be disabled by E.M.Peaches. *It is the first Gargantuar to smash plants more than once. This is because it wishes to ensure that plants like Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Infi-nuts, cannot survive another hit. This only works with Plant Food though. **However, Spikerocks can survive another hit. This is because it takes three smashes before dying. *Its name is a reference to Optimus Prime, the protagonist of the Transformers series. *This is the first Gargantuar to have multiple Imps, with two of them. One being the pilot of the mech and the other one deployed as a last resort which is the Bug Bot Imp. *This is the only Gargantuar that is a robot, while in the World map, a statue of a normal Gargantuar is seen. *The Gargantuar Prime is the only Gargantuar to have "Stiff" speed, while all the other Gargantuars have "Hungry" speed, meaning this one is the slowest out of all the other variants. *The arms of a Gargantuar Prime resemble the telephone pole the Gargantuar carried in the original game. **While there was only one telephone pole carried in the original game, the design was implemented to both arms of the Gargantuar Prime. That means it can crush each plant twice. *This and the Mummified Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars to smash plants with both hands. The Mummified Gargantuar uses both hands to hold the sarcophagus while smashing, while the Gargantuar Prime smashes plants once with each arm. *This is the first Gargantuar variant to appear in levels other than the World Key battle, the Zombot battle, and Endless Zones. This is because Far Future days were not pre-made before the 1.7 update. *Its laser eyes can burn other zombies that touch it. Due to this, this is the first Gargantuar and the second zombie that can kill other zombies, the first being Dr. Zomboss, as he can kill other zombies through his charge attack from his Zombots. *Despite that the Gargantuar Prime's almanac entry says that its laser eyes burn tiles, it actually only burns plants. ** This might refer to the fact that the Gargantuar Prime can miss, shooting an empty tile with its laser eyes. *The Gargantuar Prime's lasers do not always instantly kill plants, despite saying that it incinerates them. *When it shoots its lasers, its eyes turn blueish-purple. Right when its finishes shooting, it shortly becomes light blue then becomes yellow. The eye lights turn off when it is disabled by E.M.Peach. *When incinerating a plant, the plant burns up just as it would if it was burned by an Explorer Zombie. *The Gargantuar Prime is missing a tooth. It is located on the lower part of the mouth, just like a normal Gargantuar. *The only plants that cannot be burned by its laser are Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb, Blover, E.M.Peach, Jalapeno, Guacodile and Power Lily. *Like the regular Gargantuar, the plant that can withstand Gargantuar Prime the longest is Spikerock. *It has the shortest death animation of all Gargantuars. *It is also the only "fake" Gargantuar, because it is just a robot piloted by an Imp. *The Gargantuar Prime can be defeated in one hit by Citron's Plant Food ability, just like other Gargantuars. *It is the only Gargantuar not to groan as it is a robot. Instead it makes mechanical sound effects. *Gargantuar Prime, Fisherman Zombie, Surfer Zombie and Zombie King are the only zombies that can hurt Ghost Pepper. *This and Gargantuar Pirate are the only Gargantuars that do not throw Imps physically. *Starting with the 3.1 update, Gargantuar Primes can no longer attack while off-screen, and unless stalled, do not fire their lasers until they reach the second column from the right, have a reduced rate of fire, and stop firing their lasers after an Iceberg Lettuce effect ends. This was done in an effort to balance the zombie, as it was considered to be way too powerful before the update. ru:Гаргантюа-премьер Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "Great" toughness Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Crushing Zombies